Mas allá del Tiempo
by Rubikane
Summary: Podrá el amor superar todos los obstáculos? A pasado mucho tiempo, los malos siempre los persigue y no querrán que lo que sienten el uno por el otro progrese ¿Podrán al fin llevar a cabo ese amor que tanto han impedido?
1. Un día normal ¿Normal?

**_Los personajes de Ranma 1/2 no me pertenece son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Este proyecto esta hecho sin fines de lucro._**

 _Cerca del amanecer se encontraban dos sujetos conversando en la cumbre de una montaña, positivos por el futuro y el devenir_ _de todos. Uno de ellos sostenia en su mano derecha un cayado hecho completamente de oro puro, en la punta se observaba una esfera de cristal donde podia verse distintas persona, como si vivieran dentro._

 _-Fue lo mejor que pudo suceder, nadie se burla de mi absolutamente nadie, si ella no era mia no iba ser de nadie, ni siquiera de ese especimen que hosó desafiarme pobre buscó su propia muerte.-_ dijo su compañero, este traía ropas de color celeste claro con bordes de oro y unas botas que llegaban hasta por debajo de las rodillas, eran de color negro con cordones de oro, en su mano izquierda tría un anillo también de oro con una piedra negra ingrustado en el centro de esta. Su apariencia era la de un guerrero razgos finos sus ojos eran de un color indecifrables eran de un color negro mezclados con un vileta muy oscuro acompañando al negro, su cabello llegaban hasta por debajo de la cintura era plateados con algunos mechones de color violeta oscuro haciendo así juego con sus ojos.

 _-Si usted lo dice mi señor -_ contesto el que tiene el cayado en la mano, también de razgos finos pero su apariencia era mas calmada que el de otro sujeto, sus vestiduras eran igual que el de su compañero pero de un color roj pasión, sus ojos eran dorados una mirada tranquila su cabello son de color verde esmeralda con mechones dorados también haciendo juego con sus ojos.

 _-Nooo! Porqué esto tiene que suceder otra vez ¿Porqué?_ \- gritaba decesperadamente una mujer de cabello castaño, delgada y ojos verdes que imnotizan, sus labios rojos como la sagre y una sonrisa deslumbrante, esa sonrrisa se borro desde el momento en que toda esta tragedia comenzo, una guerra, una guerra sin sentido. _-¿Porqué?_ ¿ _Porqué ellos?.-_ Nada habían hecho NADA. El lugar donde se encontraba era frio, sentía frio no su cuerpo, su alma, no sabía donde se encontraba exactamente sus ojos derramaban lagrimas, tenia miedo se sentía sola realmente lo estaba en esa inmensa oscuridad, por más que buscara alguna luz no la encontraba empesaba a desesperarse _\- Quiero salir de aquí!! ayuda alguién me escucha?!! Dónde estoy? -_ gritaba la mujer desesperadamente.

- _Nooo!!!! -_ fue el grito desesperado del chico de la trenza, se veía agitado como si acabara de dar la pelea de su vida, presipitadamente giro su cabeza a un lado y vio que la puerta de su habitación se abria, una chica de cabello azulado ingresaba por esta se notaba la preocupacion en sus ojos.

 _-Ranma estas bién? que fue lo que paso porqué esos gritos?-_ la chica se acerco a su prometido para ver como se encontraba pero al tocarlo lo sintió frio. _-Ranma estas helado que te pasó?-_ lo miro con preocupación, era la primera vez que lo veía en ese estado, parecia un niño indefenso, las lagrimas corrian sin permiso por sus mejillas. Al darse cuenta el chico ya la estaba abeazando estaba a ella que la chica apenas y podia moverse.

 _-No te vayas, nunca te vayas quedate a mi lado_ \- decia el chico entre llanto.

 _-Ra...Ran...Ranma... que pasa quw fue lo que soñaste me preocupas, nunca te había visto así-_ dijo la chica tomando el rostro de muchacho entre sus manos, estaba sorprendida por la actitud del chico de la trenza se veía desesperado. El ojiazul se quedo mirando los profundos ojos chocolate de su prometida, de alguna manera ese abrazo y su mirada lo habían calmado _-Chicos se les hace tarde l desayuno ya esta listo!-_ era la suave voz de Kasumi qie se escuchaba por toda la casa.

 _-Este...creo que debemos bajar se nos hace tarde -_ dijo con una sonrisa dedicada al ojiazul.

 _-Iré a darme una ducha-_ le contesto a la chica levantandose del futón extendio su mano para ayudar a su prometida a levantarse del suelo. _\- Yo ire al comedor -_ dijo saliendo del cuarto antes que el chico. El ojiazul al cuarto de baño pudo notar en el trayecto que su mano no paraba de temblar, no entendia el sueño que había tenido pero si sabía que ese dia no iba a ser para nada normal, nada en su vida era normal y mas desde que llego a la casa de su futura esposa...Todo el tiempo eran peleas, enemigos, secuestros, malos entendidos, insultos. Esa mañana estando uno frente al otro sintio la necesidad de abrazarla, así lo hizo por primera vez en su vida su sueños lo hicieron tener panico no entendia el por que, el no se comportaba así pero hoy si lo hiso.

 _-Ryoga gracias por ayudarme con todo aquí en mi casa-_ decia la chica de ojos azules y cabello castaño, _-En este mes has sido un buen amigo me ayudas en todo-_ se dirigió al chico de la pañoleta con una sonrisa sincera.

 _-No es nada Ukyo tu me ayudaste cuando lo necesitaba y ahora tu necesitas una mano aquí lo hago con mucho gusto, eres una gran amiga y una gran persona-_ contesto el chico con una sonrisa que iluminaba todo aquel lugar, comenzo a recordar lo sucedido hace algunas semanas atras.

 ** _Flash back_**

Una jovencita de cabello castaño amarrado con un moño blanco caminaba por la bereda, llevaba consigo un canasto con algunos pedidos dentro, los entrego y caminaba de regreso a su casa cuando escucho un sonido extraño muy cerca de allí, a su parecer los sonidos eran desesperados, dio vuelta la esquina y se encontro a una jauria tratando de devorar a un cerdito negro muy peculiar corrio hacia ellos con su espatula en mano para defender al animalito que era victima de los perros callejeros, los animales al verla correr hacia ellos salieron corriendo dejando al cerdito mal herido e inconciente, la chica ojiazul lo tomo en brazos y lo llevo a su casa para curarlo.

 ** _Dos dias después_**

 _-Sera mejor que no te esfuerses para levantarte Ryoga estas muy lastimado aún-_ decia la chica de las espatulas mientras colocaba un paño frio en la frente del muchacho.

El chico de la pañoleta abria los ojos a duras penas, estaba completamente adolorido se veía que tenia varios rasguños y en partes del brazo llevaba vendas, eran donde los perros lo habían mordido. _-Dónde...estoy? - Preguntó el chico al momento que se agarraba de la cabeza, sentía que le que explotaba._ Estaba confundido y un poco mareado.

 _-No te esfuerses mucho Ryoga mejor descansa un poco mas luego te traigo un poco de comida, debes de estar con ambre haz dormido dos dias.-_ dijo la chiaca al ver que el muchacho trataba de levantarse.

El chico la vio salir se quedo observando el lugar esa chica de alguna manera se le hacia familiar sabia que la habia visto en alguna parte, escucho la puerta correrse y ahí la vio de nuevo esta vez traía una bandeja en las manos.

 _-Esto esta delicioso_ dijo el chico acabando de comer todo lo que la chica le trajo.

 _-Me alegro que te aya gustado-_ dijo la muchacha con una sonrisa en lo labios.

 _-Pues a mi me gusta mas, oye... te vez linda cuando sonries-_ contesto el muchacho al verla sonreir.

La cocinera al escuchar esas palabras sintió que su rostro de mil colores giro la cabeza al lado contrario de donde se encontra a el chico, solo pudo emitir balbuseos que fueron indesifrables para el chico, hasta que la chica aclaro su garganta y pudo articular algunas palabras _\- Gra...gracias por el... comentario-_ contesto la chica un poco mas recuperada de su sonrrojo pero aun así seguia sintiendo verguenza de lo que el chico le confeso.

 _-Creo que debes de sescansar un poco más si necesitas algo me llamas entendido?_ \- dijo la muchacha con la vandeja en la mano saliendo del cuarto.

El chico solo se limito a aséntir mientras la observaba marcharse del sitio se quedo un rato observando el lugar pensando en to ultimo que habia acontecido, definitivamente la conodia de alguna parte. Habian pasado una semana cuando el chico de la pañoleta recordo lo que había pasado, y, porsupuesto recordo también quién era la hermosa chica que lo había cuidado esos dias, al verse completamente recuperado decidio volver a su entrenamiento abitual, pero al mes de haberse marchado se encontraba de nuevo en el restaurante de su amiga. Ella lo recibio y le ofreció un cuarto para pasar la noche, ese dia a medianoche la chica fue a buscar agua al refrigerador pero al llegar a las escaleras se tropeso y rodo por estas hasta el primer piso.

Ryoga hasta el momento no podia conciliar el sueño y al escuchar el ruido supuso que algo nalo estaba pasando, de inmediato corrio por el pequeño pasillo sin saber exactamente a donde se dirigia solo gue guiado por sus instintos, la encontro sentada en el suelo y con un bra _zo sujetando el otro, su rostro gesticulaba dolor, la ayudo a sentarse en una de las sillas mientras le ayudaba a amarrar su brazo con uno de sus pañuelo sirviendole de apoyo. De eso ya hacia dos semanas el Dr. Tofu le dijo que dentro de algunos dias mas podria mover su brazo con toda libertad mientras tanto el muxhacho se quedo a su merced ayudandols en todo lo que ella nesesitara._

 ** _Fin del flash back_**

La cocinera se quedo mirando al muchacho de alguna manera verlo de esa manera y tan sonriente le daba paz a su alma no entendia el por que se sentia de esa manera estando cerca el chico perdido. _-Bueno yo ya tengo que irme Ryoga te quedas a cargo, tengo que apresurarme o llegare tarde a clases.-_ dijo la chica saliendo de sus pensamientos, tomo su mochila y salio de su vivienda rumbo a la escuela no sin antes haberse despedido del chico con un beso en la mejilla. El chico se ponia de mil colores ante el acto de la muchacha pero ya se estaba acostumbrando. Era una amiatad que fue creciendo al correr de los dias, el chico se sentia bien en la compañia de la muchacha incluso pasaban ratos juntos jugando a cualquier cosa para matar el tiempo, pero en su interior se libraba una batalla entre lo que sentia por Akane y lo que empesaba a sentir por Ukyo no sabia qie pensar.

 _-Otra vez jugando con esos dos? en cerio que tu no cambias verdad?-_ dijo un hombre que se acercaba a donde estaba un sujeto mirando una fuente en el se observaba a dos jovenes adolescentes. Los razgos del sujeto eran finos llevaba un conjunto rojo con bordes blancos y la insignia de la forma de una flecha, tenia ojos color miel y de tez blanca sus labios tambien rojos, su cabello era completamente blanco podria decirse que era un anciano pero no era así su calzado llegaba hasta por devajo de las rodillas eran negras y lucian a sus costados dos hermosas flechas crusadas el dibujo era un bordados de oros.

 _-Pues para que te digo que no si si? sabes que no lo puedo evitar estan en mis genes guapo-_ contesto el chico guiñandole el ojo al sujeto, este era de aoariencia morena tenia los ojos mas oscuros que su compañero y al contrario de este su cabello era negro, de finas facciones, traía un conjunto verde con bordes de oro y unas sandalias tambiénn llegaban por debajo de las rodias también con bordes de oro.

 _-Definitivamente nunca cambiaras-_ le contesto. _-Bueno solo venía a avisarte que la cena esta lista.-_ dijo saliendo del gran salón. El muchacho se disponia a salir para ditijirse al comedor, el lugar era imponente una construción digna de dioses tenia un diceni belico se observaban por fuera del gran ventanal una muralla, adentro una gran mesa con todas las exquisiteces que existian tentaban al paladar, se sento a cabezera a comer ese era su lugar el señor de la casa.

 ** _=Continuará=_**

 ** _Gracias por llegar hasta aquí. Y entre nos esto apenas comienza_**

 ** _Es una nueva historia ovbiamente es un fanfic 100% Ranma y Akane, por si las aguas n.n_**

 ** _No vemos en el siguiente capitulo besos_**

 ** _Antes una cosa mas_**

 ** _DISCULPEN MIS ERRORES ORTOGRAFICOS T.T_**


	2. sueños

**_Los personajes de Ranma 1/2 no me pertenece son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, no hago esto con fines de lu_** ** _cro. Este fanfic esta escrito unica y exclusivamente para su entretenimiento._**

 _-Pero_ _se darán cuenta cuando ya no estemos amor, no quiero hacer las cosas de esta manera a demás siento que algo esta mal no sé cómo pero lo sé-_ la chica de cabello castaño se vía angustiada en un mar de dudas entre lo correcto y lo que no era, lo miro a los ojos esos ojos marrones claros que la habían cautivado desde el primer momento, se encontraban suplicantes antes sus dudas, sabían que se amaban eso era mas que claro... _Por eso ella tomo esa decisión. La decisión que marcaria su vida para siempre._

 ** _En la casa Tendo :_**

Era de mañana los primeros rayos del sol se asomaba a su ventana invadiendo todo el cuarto de la chica peliazul, poco a poco fue abriendo sus ojos pestañeando para acostumbrarse a la claridad... miro su reloj y eran las seis, se levantó de la cama y fue al baño luego de diez minutos regreso a vestirse para salir a hacer sus ejercicios matutinos, hacia todo esto pensando en una sola cosa, los extraños acontecimientos del mundo de los sueños y lo peor era que no conseguía desifrarlos.

 _\- Kasumi tu hermana dónde se encuentra? -_ preguntó el patriarca de la familia Tendo.

 _\- Fue a correr como siempre papá, necesitas algo? -_ le contesto con la amabilidad que siempre la caracterizaba a la mayor de las hermanas.

 _\- No hija, nada por ahora, por cierto eso huele delicioso igual a como cocinaba tu madre estoy orgulloso de ti -_ dijo Soun a su hija a ver con tal esmero se dedicaba su hija a la familia.

 _\- Papá-_ se limitó a sonreír a su progenitor. _\- Ya esta casi todo listo solo falta Akane y luego sirvo el desayuno padre-_ le contestó con la misma sonrisa de siempre.

 _\- Esta bien hija mia lo espero, mientra jugare jogui un rato-_ contesto saliendo de la cocina.

 _\- Kasumi ya llegué!.-_ se escuchó a la chica.

 _\- Que bien Akane podrías despertar a Ranma por favor-_ le pregunto.

 _\- Claro!-_ dijo subiendo las escaleras para llegar a donde se encontraba la habitación del chico, entro pero se llevo la sorpresa de que el chico ya estaba levantado.

 _\- Akane buenos días-_ dijo el chico con una sonrisa en los labios, contento de verla como siempre.

 _\- Hola Ranma que bueno que ya estes levantado, el desayuno ya esta listo_ \- le contesto con una sonrisa para responder a su gesto. _\- Ranma que te pasa no lo entiendo... ayer te despiertas a los gritos y hoy ya estás levantando? es extraño en ti esa actitud-_ le preguntó mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

 _\- No es nada Akane no te preocupes es solo que he tenido sueños extraños el último mes, más de lo que est_ oy _acostumbrado-_ dijo sin ánimos.

 _\- Como? tú también tienes pesadillas?-_ Preguntó.

 _\- Cómo así? -_ se quedó observándola incrédulo ante la información.

 _\- Si yo también, pero no los comprendo y la verdad no le doy tanta importancia a ese hecho, ni siquiera sé quiénes son las personas que aparecen en mi sueños...no los entiendo. -_ Contestó la muchacha a su prometido.

 _\- Lo mismo digo yo, en mis sueños hay una muchacha pidiendo auxilio en una completa oscuridad, y...no se... que signifique-_ dijo el ojiazul pensando en que la muchacha de sus sueños podria llegar a ser su prometida ese hecho le aterraba, a su mente vino los acontecimientos de la mañana anterior al instante le dio un escalofrio que no pudo comprender. _\- Oye Akane... te gustaría ir al parque mañana en la tarde?-_ le pregunto saliendo de ese tema que lo incomodaba un poco.

 _\- Me lo dices encerio?... Ranma, me estas invitando?.-_ dijo mirando al chico sorprendida por lo que acaba de decir el ojiazul.

 _\- Claro... bueno solo si quieres ir -_ dijo y no termino de pronunciar las palabras cuando escucho hablar a su prometida. _\- Claro que quiero ir, y mas ahora que las locas no nos persiguen más-_ escucho de la chica, se puso contento con el hecho de que ya nadie los molestara, el plan con Mousse salio bien a Shampoo no le quedó de otra que aceptar el compromiso con el ojiverde ya estaban a meses de su matrimonio, de Ukyo quedó una buena relación de amistad de vez en cuando iban allí a comer, también se encontraban en el colegio como siempre.

 ** _Mas al rato._**

 _\- Ya nos vamos a la escuela! -_ se escuchó en la casa de los Tendo, los mas jóvenes como siempre salieron corriendo del lugar con miedo a llegar tarde a clases, mas por qué la primera asignatura del dia era nada más ni nada menos que Historia el profesor a ambos ya los tenía en la mira. Llegaron sin ninguna dificultad, para la sorpresa del profesor los chicos ya estaban en el salón de clases tubo que dejar a un lado los baldes con agua.

Después de cuarenta minutos de lecciones de Historia de la antigua Grecia, para sorpesa de todos el profesor paso a dar trabajos para la casa.

 _\- Bueno chicos eso es todo por hoy, recuerden que que en tres días se entregan el último proyecto y para la próxima semana se inician el último trabajo de investigación, recuerden también que es de libre elección así que pueden visitar la biblioteca del barrio y escoger cualquiera de las mitología, leyendas o historia de cualquier tema que les llame la atención. Este va a ser el proyecto final, me entendieron?! -_ dijo por último finalizando la clase del día.

 _\- Por fin acabó que fastidio, todo es tareas tareas y más tareas puff-_ dijo el chico de la trenza recostandose por la silla colocando sus pies sobre el pupitre.

 _\- Ranma baja los pies de allí pareces un niño_ \- le reclamó su prometida al ver su comportamiento, ya no le sorprendía sabia que al chico el tema de educación no le era tema de su interés. Pasaron al patio de la escuela para el receso, como ya estaban acostumbrados platicaban de diversos temas reían se divertian todos juntos con sus amigos.

 ** _De regreso a casa..._**

 _\- No crees que el profesor se pasó con tantos temas y mas con ese dichoso trabajo de investigación -_ se quejo el chico haciendo comillas en la última palabra.

 _\- No es que el profesor se pase con las lecciones...si no que tú no le prestas atención y al final terminas no entendiendo nada-_ contesto con fastidio por la actitud del chico de la trenza.

 _\- Como sea, sabes que la escuela no es para mi-_ contesto el muchacho.

 _\- Bueno yo mejor ceno todo y me voy a descansar no he dormido mucho estos días, aprovechare que mañana es sábado y no habra clases, y tú qué harás Ranma?-_ preguntó al chico de la trenza.

 _\- Lo mismo que tú dormir tampoco he dormido mucho estos días.-_ contesto el ojiazul.

La cena fue de lo mas normal del mundo... _del mundo dentro de la residencia Tendo...claro esta..._ como siempre Genma tratando de robar la comida a su primogénito armándose así un alboroto, mientras los demás integrantes de la casa solo observaban el espectáculo, Kasumi solo reía mientras comia, Naviki ni se inmutaba solo se dedico a su plato frente a ella, Akane hacia lo mismo ya no le daba importancia... Soun trataba de calmar la situación sin éxito y el maestro ya se había marchado a recolectar prendas.

Pasado la cena todos fueron a sus respectivos cuarto a descansar siendo los mas jóvenes de la casa en conciliar el sueño.

 ** __Segunda parte__**

Una joven de cabello castaño y ojos verdes se despertaba, afuera de su habitación se escuchaban a los pájaros cantar su melodía. Pesadamente se levantó de su lecho, en su mente decía todas las actividades que realizaría el día.

 _\- Hija buenos días cómo amaneciste? -_ pregunta una mujer muy hermosa de ojos verdes y cabello rojizo.

 _\- Muy bien Madre y tú?. Que hacemos hoy? -_ pregunto la ojiverde a su madre.

 _\- Amaneci bien .. por suerte...tu padre salio muy temprano rumbo al trabajo, ahora nos toca a nosotras preparar todo para cuando el llegue.-_ le contesto la mujer a su hija colocando las manos sobre el hombro de esta.

 _\- Esta bien madre voy a cambiarme para poder ayudarte en todo si?. -_ respondió con una sonrisa en los labios.

 _\- Claro...yo prepare algunas cosas hoy vamos al mercado, tengo pensado cocinar la comida favorita de tu padre...se llevara una sorpresa.-_ dijo la mujer muy entusiasmada, dando brinquitos leves, saliendo de esta manera del cuarto de su hija

 _\- Ja...como se nota que se aman mucho, mamá siempre le da los gustos a mi padre y viceversa...se quieren mucho, haber que vestido me pondré hoy?...Este esta perfecto.-_ dijo la muchacha tomando uno de los multiples vestidos que poseía, el color beige era su favorito. El vestido llegaba a los pies tenía detalles de flores doradas, arriba se caracterizaba por las tiras anchas y una cinta del color del vestido rodeaba su cintura estaba atado a un moño y las tiras sobrante colgaban a su costado.

 _\- Madre ya estoy lista... nos vamos? -_ pregunto sonriente lla muchacha.

 _\- Claro Francoise nos vamos, tardaremos un poco aquí fantan muchas cosas.-_ contesto su madre tomandola del brazo para salir juntas de la casa.

 ** _-En el mercado-_**

 _\- Haber que mas falta?... Claro el pán. Francoise hija puedes ir por el por favor mientras yo termino de hacer las compras por aquí?-_ pregunto la mujer pelirroja.

 _\- Claro madre enseguida, no necesitas algo más?-_ contesto la ojiverde.

 _\- No solo eso me falta.- dijo dándole una sonrisa a su hija._

 _\- Perfecto.-_ dijo la castaña dirigiéndose a lugar donde se vendian estas cosas, cuando salia de local iba tan distraída... no se fijo por donde caminaba termino chocando con un joven terminando ambos en el suelo.

 _\- Oye ten mas cuidado torpe!-_ dijo en chico un poco molesto por lo acontecido, y mas por el golpe que terminó recibiendo el

pero olvido todo eso cuando se quedó anonadado por la belleza de la mujer que tenía enfrente.

 _\- Torpe yo!, pero si usted fue el no se fijo y termino tropezando conmigo joven.-_ alzo la voz la mujer, lo miro y por alguna razón tuvo la sensación de haberlo visto antes, sus ojos marrones le parecían ipnotizantes, después varios segundos volvio a hablar. _\- Que?! no dira nada.-_

El joven muchacho de ojos marrones tenia la tez blanca y cabello castaño, cuando sintió la mirada penetrante de la joven decidió hablar. _\- He pues... usted, olvidelo disculpa la verdad ando un poco distraído no me fije.-_ respondió sinceramente.

 _\- No se preocupe la verdad es que yo también no me fije tengo prisa, adios.-_ respondió la joven despidiéndose del chico con quién había tropezado.

 _\- Espera! cual es tu nombre?!.-_ dijo por último el chico con la esperanza de que ella la escuchase pero desafortunadamente no fue asi. Se levantó del lugar y cuando se dio cuenta por alguna extraña razón su corazón comenzo a latir mas fuerte de lo acostumbrado, tenía la esperanza dr volver a ver a aquélla muchacha de nuevo.

 ** __A media noche__**

Luego de varios parpadeos logró despertarse del todo, se levantó con dirección al baño se sentía extraño no entendía nada vio que aún era de madrugada luego de unos minutos bajo las escaleras rumbo a la cocina tomaría un baso de agua tal vez así se calmaba un poco; había tenido el sueño mas extraño de todos y aún no lograba saber el significado. Se asombró un poco al ver a su prometida en medio de la cocina con un vaso de leche en las manos.

 ** __Continuará__**

 **Hola chico retome esta historia se merecía un segundo capítulo :) gracias por leer**

 **Respondiendo comentario**

 ** _Akasaku: Hola tocayita un beso;3 jeje bueno gracias por leerme encerio y por el apoyo a mi me gusta tus historias las amo. Lo único que dire es que son unos personajes muy importantes en esta historia ya iran desarrollándose el rol de cada uno lo que si te digo es que son de hace muchos muchos años atras. Y la mujer del inicio tampoco dire mucho pero ya sabras de quien se trata. Espero el capítulo te allá gustado. Nos leemos :3_** ** _Juany Rdz_** ** _: Hola gracias por seguir mis ideas y me gusta mucho que te sea interesante ojalá este capítulo te aya gustado. ;)_**

 ** _Gust: Mm pues no se tu nombre pero ojalá y estes leyendo. El personaje que apareció no es InuYasha esta historia no es un Crossover es únicamente de Ranma 1/2 una historia de amor Mas allá del Tiempo. Un dato curioso este personaje le encanta su mismo género y cree mucho en el amor pero también le gusta jugar con las personas (Ya sabras como mas adelante). gracias por leer besos *_**

 ** _Una cosa mas ya se habrán dado cuenta de que cambie mi nombre de Usuario ahora es Rubikane un nombre que me eligió una querida amiga mia con quién tengo contacto y me gustó muchísimo su combinación Rubí Akane (Rubikane) GRACIAS MUÑECA :3_** ** _SOLO QUERÍA ACLARARLO_** ** _NOS VEMOS PRONTO_**


	3. Un giro de 180

_**Los personajes de Ranma 1/2 no me pertenece son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, este fic esta escrito sin fines de lucro solo para su entretenimiento.**_

 _ **Capitulo III:**_ _ **Un giro de 180**_

El muchacho ojiazul bajaba las escaleras, había despertado despues de tener el sueño más extraño, apesar de lo absurdo aún le parecía un poco loco con aires de deja' vu, iba por un vaso de agua pero para su sorpresa en la cocina se encontraba su prometida con un vaso de leche en las manos. _\- Akane... despierta a estas horas?-_ la miró fijamente a los ojos está tenía rasgos de cansancio.

 _\- Dormí un momento pero desperté, luego no pude seguir durmiendo así que bajé por un baso de leche. Tú qué haces despierto a estas horas?-_ respondió tomando un sorbo de su vaso esperando la respuesta de muchacho.

Este giro hacia un costado para poder abrir la nevera, de allí sacó un jarro con leche, al ver a la chica ingiriendo esta bebida decidió cambiar de líquido. _\- Nada fuera de lo normal diria yo, pero si preguntas también dormí un momento tuve uno de los interminables sueños, me desperté un poco mareado y aquí estoy ahora.-_ dijo todo esto mientras se servia en un vaso y se sentó enfrente de la chica para estar más comodo mientras la chica no perdía detalle de su movimiento.

 _\- Que loco, bueno si lo miramos desde nuestra perspectiva creo que nada de lo que nos ha pasado es normal, y eso es para empesar.-_ respondio... volvió a tomar del su vaso.

El chico la miró por un momento se sintió perdido, la contemplo como nunca antes lo había hecho. _\- En eso tienes razón, nada en esta casa es normal o, es normal dentro de los parámetros de esta casa._ \- dijo sin desviar la mirada de la chica un segundo la vio bajar el vaso en la mesada, él en ese instante fue quien tomó de su vaso pero al colocar el objeto en la mesada de nuevo se percató de que la ojimiel tenía el líquido en el rostro simulando un bigote al ver esto por alguna razón ambos chicos comenzaron a reir en voz baja para no despertar a toda la familia. _\- Akane de que te ríes?-_ preguntó.

 _\- Yo? de qué te ríes tú.-_ hizo la misma pregunta desconocía el motivo.

 _\- De... mmmmm, pues no sé tal vez este pensando de lo hermosa que te ves con bigotes, tal vez sea un momento oportuno para que la pelirroja aparezca._ _Tú de que te ries?-_ preguntó pero al mirarla tenia la mirada fría, sabia que no le tomo gracia a su chiste.

La chica al escucharlo lo miro sería, cumplió con su objetivo al ver la expresión del muchacho pero decidió hablar. _\- El bigote no es lo tuyo y menos si te trasformas.-_ dijo al tiempo que trató de tomar un pañuelo para limpiarse pero en el momento Ranma hizo lo mismo y sus manos hicieron contacto, ambos quedaron pasmados, después de eso para los jóvenes el tiempo pasó tan despacio que comenzaron a alza la mirada al mismo tiempo, se miraron el uno al otro cada uno perdiéndose entre sí, en la profundidad de sus ojos. Al paso de los segundos el chico no pudo evitar pasear su mirada por las facciones de la peliazul, no perdía detalles alguno pasando por sus mejillas ahora de un color carmesí bajando la mirada hasta su cuello y subiendo de nuevo al mentó de la chica terminado su maravilloso viaje en los labios de la misma que se encontraba entreabiertos, al volver la mirada a los ojos de su prometida pero se dió cuenta de lo que estaba pensando. _\- He... permíteme.-_ dijo retirando el pañuelo de debajo de sus manos. _\- Ven.-_

La mujer había entrado en trance por un momento estába perdida en el muchacho cuando se había dado cuenta el chico ya estaba limpiando el norde de sus labios, pestañeó varias veces hasta que pudo hablar. -Gra _... gracias, Ran-ma.-_ tartamudeo, si bien la convivencia con Ranma era más amena sus acercamientos eran muy pocos y de manera fugaces, de vez en cuando tenian discusiones pero no muy graves.

 _\- He... Akane...-_ habló un poco nervioso pero la chica lo interrumpió.

 _\- Dime, que quires.-_ pregunto viendo el nerviosismo del muchacho.

 _\- Quieres ver las estrellas un rato, solo si gustas, es que no creo poder dormir aún.-_ propuso, no sabía si su prometida aceptaria hacia rato que sus dedos no paraban de moverse, solo lo hizo cuando escucho la respuesta de la peliazul.

 _\- Claro vamos_.- contesto la chica, apesar del horario el muchacho sabía que a su prometida le encanta contemplar las estrellas, pero para ser sincero con el mismo a el también le gustaba mirarlas, le atraía como un imán pero no comprendía él cada vez que las miraba su corazón se llenaba del sentimiento de añoranza.

En el tejado de la casa de los Tendo los más jóvenes observaban el infinito universo oscuro ese noche las estrellas brillaban más de lo normal. _\- Oye Ranma tu qué piensas de las estrellas?-_ preguntó el chico, extrañado por aquel interrogante no pudo responder al instante, pero realmente no sabía que decir, que pensar pero aún así trató de hacerlo. _\- Sinceramente Akane no lo sé, es un universo diferente al nuestro y guarda muchos secretos, así también cuando las miro siento algo extraño, tengo la sensación de que tengo que recordar algo... pero no sé que es?-_ respondió, le pareció raro hablar de esa manera con la chica pero se iba acostumbrando.

 _\- Realmente es algo increíble, una completa locura_ , _ellas estan ahi desde hace millones de años, nos ven cada noche, nos iluminan y nos protegen_... _En muchas ocasiones son nuestras confidentes.-_ terminó respondiendo la ojimiel pero observando los profundos ojos azules de su prometido. En ese momento todo se convirtió en nada, todo a su alrededor desapareció, por un momento nada importaba, la familia, los amigos, el que dirán, ni prometidas ni pretendientes, en ese momento en ese lugar fueron solo dos y nada más que dos. Poco a poco fueron acercándose hablándose solo con la mirada, él tomo en sus manos el perfecto rostro de su prometida mientras se acercaba más a sus labios hasta chocar sus torpes labios con los suaves de su prometida, un beso inocente y un poco inexperto, movió sus labios para profundizarlo, se sintió en el cielo cerrando los ojos para poder apreciar toda esencia y sensaciones obtenidas, el beso era dulce, sincero, con ansias de al fin probar los deliciosos labios de su ser amado, olvidándose del mundo, de donde se encontraban, solo era ella, Akane y sus labios que sabían a miel y canela, a amor, pasión, todo eso que guardaba adentro, bien podría hacerse adicto a la pequeña mujer que tenia en sus brazos en estos momentos, pasando sus fuertes brazos por las caderas de su prometida acercándola aún más a él, profundizando aún mas, explorando su boca, inexpertos pero deseos de aprender sin querer soltarla, era su droga, su perdición, su anheló, y su tesoro, no pudiendo evitar apretar más su cadera contra el, sentir su aroma a vainilla, su sueva piel, hasta que sus pulmones pidieron aire ellos no se separaron, abriendo los ojos lentamente, los chocolates de Akane parecían dorados de deseo y los azules de ranma eran toda una tormenta eléctrica en el mar.

Poco a poco fueron alejándose sin desearlo realmente, por unos segundos se miraron mutuamente pero se acomodaron sobre el tejado de la casa observando juntos de la mono las estrellas... la peliazul se bostezo unas cuantas veces, no quería dormir pero sus ojos se iban cerrando involuntariamente, buscó lo más cómodo que había a su alrededor. _\- Akane? Akane?... pobre se ha dormido .-_ dijo el chico al darse cuenta que su prometida se había dormido sobre su pecho, pero este hecho no le molestó, sino que pir largos segundos contempló su rostro... en esos momentos se sentía el hombre más idiota del mundo, ¿como pudo siquiera insinuar rechazarla? era verdaderamente hermosa, con sus virtudes y defectos, pero todos esos detalles y pensamientos se los guardaba para él.

La tomó entre sus brazos con sumo cuidado de no despertarla, oía su respiración y la tibieza de su aliento sobre su pecho, lentamente se introdujo al cuarto de la ojimiel pero decidió hacerlo por el ventanal para no despertar a la familia, si eso pasaba no dudaría que lo someterían a un interrogatorio más severo que el F.B.I

Detras de la puerta que daba al jardín de la casa se encontraba una hermosa mujer de cabellos castaños con una sincera sonrisa en los labios, mantenía una mano sobre la otra tocando el pequeño anillo que tenía en su mano izquierda con una pequeña piedra de Jade. _\- Por fin soplan vientos de esperanza.-_ dijo con voz tenue mirando al cielo.

 _ **_Segunda Parte_**_

Se oyeron que las puertas del gran salón se abrían, un hombre aparentemente joven, tenía sus vestiduruna de color verde junto a una sandalias negras y una espada a su costado, en su rostro se contemplaba el asombro y la preocupación. _\- Mi Señor!!!! Mi Señor!!!!! Soberano!!!! a llegado, ella esta aquí! -_ dijo entre tartamudeo y tropezones, se inco frente al trono donde se encontraba un hombre de aspecto severo, de piel blanca y ojos marrones, sus cabellos negros como la noche... vestia unos pantalones de seda negro, sus calzados también eran negro, y una camisa blanca con botones de oro que se prendian a los costados. _\- Qué esta ocurriendo? porque vienes de esa manera ante tu Rey? Ten un poco más de cuidado!-_ preguntó el hombre.

 _\- Su, su, su, espo... su esposa mi Señor esta aquí entre nosotros y ha venido a visitarlo, exige su presencia.-_ explico el guardia real.

 _\- Está aquí !!??? Pero a que ha venido?-_ Preguntó espantado por la noticia, pero se repuso enseguida, la mujer en ninguna circunstancia debia verlo en ese estado. _\- Que pase!-_ Mando tajante.

A lo lejos la silueta de una mujer que caminaba con calma se introducía al gran salón, una estructura imponente digna de un palacio pero con colores sin vida, algo le faltaba, quizás un toque femenino. La mujer vestida completamente de blanco con una capa que cubría a la vez su rostro llego hasta el hombre, este de apariencia serena se mantuvo sentado. _\- Bienvenida a tu hogar querida esposa mía, tanto tiempo si vernos.-_ Dijo.

 _\- Verdaderamente ha sido mucho tiempo, querido esposo.-_ contesto con voz serena.

El pelinegro solo pudo asentir a la respuesta de la mujer, pero el tenía curiosidad, por qué recibía esta visita en estos momentos? _\- Qué te trae por aquí? Sabes que no puedes estar mucho tiempo en esta dimensión.-_ preguntó, se lo imaginaba pero quería escucharlo de sus labios, esos que tanto extrañaba.

La mujer solo levantó la cabeza para mirarlo con ojos de reproche, tenía el ceño fruncido. _\- Soy consciente de que ya no pertenezco a este plano, pero te recuerdo querido esposo que tengo una misión que cumplir.-_ contestó, su voz era calmada pero autoritaria.

El hombre la miró molesto, conocía la historia también sabía que pudo haberlo impedido todo, pero su orgullo no se lo permitió. _\- Fue decisión tuya...-_ dijo, en el trayecto de su oración fue bruscamente interrumpido por la mujer.

 _-Si!! si fue mi decisión proteger a los seres que más quiero en todo el universo, así sufra las consecuencias de lo que tu maldito orgullo, ha provocado, lo sacrifique todo para proteger a nuestra hija Yanhiert!!!!-_ Contestó alzando la voz.

Solo la escuchaba, esperaba el momento indicado para poder responder. _\- Creés que no lo sé, tarde me di cuenta y por si no lo sepas yo también me he sacrificado!-_ gritó mientras descendía de la pequeña escaleras.

La mujer no se inmutó por el tono de voz, se mantuvo firme en su postura. _\- A si!... y que has sacrificado según tú? Puede marido mío, que por mi condición de mortal no haya recordado nuestra vida... así también sabes que es temporal, hoy día lo se todo, y sé también que has estado sentado en ese trono los últimos siglos sin hacer nada!!-_ respondió sin quitarle los ojos de encima, sabía que su interlocutor con esas palabras recibiría un gran golpe.

 _-Yo...-_ dijo quedándose en el camino, se formó un nudo en su garganta impidiéndole hablar, solo se quedó observándola con atención.

 _\- Solo vine a darte las buenas nuevas, al parecer toda esta historia a comenzado a cambiar, pero todo depende de ellos ahora.-_ comunicó, lo veía fijamente a los ojos, no entendía su reacción. ¿ Desde cuando el hombre con el que se había casado hechaba lágrimas?. _\- Que te ocurre? por qué no respondes?_ \- Preguntó mientras lo veia dar media vuelta y volver a su trono.

Se secó las lágrimas que resbalaban en sus mejillas. _\- No me ocurre nada, sera mejor que ya te parches tu tiempo se esta agotando, y sabes lo que te puede pasar.-_ respondió al tiempo que se sentaba.

 _\- Como quieras.-_ dijo girando sobre si misma marchándose hacia la salida, no sin antes observar de nuevo el lugar. _Este lugar no volvió a ser lo mismo desde mi partida._ \- Dijo para sí.

Él solo la vio marcharse, sus ojos derramaban lágrimas, la vio marcharse de nuevo y su corazón se volvió a partir en mil pedazos. _\- No tienes idea de todo lo que he sacrificado para protegerte a tí y a nuestra hija.-_ dijo al momento que todo su ser se volvió transparente, como si fuera un fantasma.

 _ **\-- Continuará--**_

 _ **Blanch.**_ _ **Bet**_ _ **h1: Gracias**_ _ **... un gusto leer los comentarios, así dan ganas de continuar escribiendo! siempre! ojalá el capítulo te haya gustado, y perdón por la tardanza u.u**_ _ **Conforme a los protagonistas... pues que te diré? solo van saliendo las ideas, aunque el día a día de nuestra querida familia solo es la conciencia del pasado. Poco a poco van a darse cuenta. (Creo) ;)**_

 _ **AnnaSaotome83:. jeje pues así quedó perdón n.n la escena no fue en la cocina pero ojalá y te haya gustado... gracias por leer de verdad :3**_ _ **Nos leeremos lo mas pronto posible n.n con la segunda parte de este capítulo ..**_


End file.
